In general, it has been found that cancericidal drugs, such as chemotherapeutics, are also toxic to cells of normal tissues. Consequently, the side effects of such drugs can be almost as devastating to the patient as the malignant disease itself. The advent of monoclonal antibodies and peptide ligands provided a new means for improving drug specificity/selectivity. By conjugating, e.g., a cytotoxic agent to an antibody or peptide ligand directed against antigens present on malignant cells, but not present on normal cells, selective killing of malignant cells has been achieved. Many different immunoconjugates comprising an antibody attached to a cytotoxic agent have been created directed against a variety of cell-surface antigens.
Cytotoxic agents used in such immunoconjugates include radioisotopes, various plant and bacterial toxins (e.g., Pseudomonas exotoxin, diphtheria toxin, ricin, abrin, etc.), various growth factors, and more recently, agents such as caspases. Although there have been some successes, notably in lymphoma and leukemias, antibody-based therapy whether using antibodies alone or immunoconjugates, has generally not fulfilled the expected potential.
Although significant advances have been made in the treatment of malignant disease, curative regimens for most patients have not yet been developed or are associated with toxicities unattractive for the patient. Therefore, new strategies for the treatment of most malignant diseases are needed. These strategies should have as their goal, the maximization of therapeutic effect, coupled with the minimization of toxicity. One approach has involved the use of ligands specific for cell surface receptors or antibodies specific for malignant cell associated antigens as a means of targeting drugs or radioisotopes to the malignant cells. The approach is attractive for many malignant diseases because the malignant cells display a variety of tumor-restricted or upregulated antigens and/or receptors on their cell surfaces which would be available for targeting. Thus far, antibody/antigen systems have been found to be better than ligand receptor systems because they are more restricted than receptors and in greater abundance on the malignant cell.
Despite these advantages, antibodies have not fulfilled their potential for many reasons. Among the reasons, antibodies are macromolecules (large molecules) that often do not effectively access and penetrate the malignant tumor. In addition, antibodies are often large immunogenic molecules and can induce an immune response in the patient directed against the therapeutic agent. In addition, antibodies often do not show sufficient specificity for the target (e.g., cancer) tissue and thus are useful in only limited therapeutic regimen.
The present disclosure provides a selective high affinity ligand (SHAL) that specifically binds to a cancer cell, said SHAL comprising a first ligand that binds to a first site on a marker for said cancer cell, said first ligand linked to a second ligand that binds a second site on the same marker or a different marker for said cancer cell wherein said first site and said second site are different sites; and wherein at least said first ligand is a ligand selected from the group consisting of BOC-4-aminomethyl-L-Phe, 4[[5-(Trifluoromethyl)pyridin-2-yl]oxy]phenyl]N-phenylcarbamate, (R)-2-[4-(5-chloro-3-fluoro-2-pyridyloxy)phenoxy]propionic acid, 2-(((3-chloro-5(trifluoromethyl)pyridin-2-yloxy)phenoxy)methyl)acrylates, 2-(((3-chloro-5(trifluoromethyl)pyridin-2-yloxy)phenyl)methyl)acrylates, 2-(((3-chloro-5(trifluoromethyl)pyridin-2-yloxy)phenyl)methyl)acrylonitriles, 3-(3-chloro-4-{[5-(trifluoromethyl)-2-pyridinyl]oxy}anilino)-3-oxopropanoic acid, Sethoxydim, Clethodim, 5-(Tetradecyloxy)-2-furoic acid, 2-[(2,6-Dichlorophenyl)amino]benzeneacetic acid, 2-[4-(4-Chlorophenoxy)phenoxy]propanoic acid, (RS)-2-{4-[3-chloro-5-(trifluoromethyl)-2-pyridinyl]oxy]phenoxy}propanoic acid, (RS)-2-[4-(6-chloro-1,3-benzoxazol-2-yloxy)phenoxy]propanoic acid, (RS)-2-[4-(2,4-dichlorophenoxy)phenoxy]propanoic acid, (RS)-2-{4-[5-(trifluoromethyl)-2-pyridyloxy]phenoxy}propanoic acid, (RS)-2-[4-(6-chloroquinoxalin-2-yloxy)phenoxy]propanoic acid, (RS)-2-[4-(α, α, α-trifluoro-p-tolyloxy)phenoxy]propanoic acid, 5-([4,6-Dichlorotriazin-2-yl]amino)fluorescein hydrochloride, 3-[N-(4-acetylphenyl)carbomoyl]pyridine-2-Carboxylic acid, 3-(2-{[3-chloro-5-(trifluoromethyl)-2-pyridinyl]oxy}anilino)-3-oxopropanoic acid, L-ornithine-beta-alanine, 2-Methyl-1-(3-morpholinopropyl)-5-phenyl-1H-pyrrole-3-carboxylic acid, Hippuric acid, Hippuryl-D-lysine, and hippuryl-L-phenylalanine.
In one embodiment, said first ligand binds a site that is different than the site bound by the second ligand. In another embodiment, said first site is a pocket on said marker. In yet another embodiment, said second site is a pocket on said marker.
In one embodiment, said marker is an HLA-DR cell surface antigen. In another embodiment, said first ligand and said second ligand bind sites within an epitope recognized by the Lym-1 antibody.
In any of the above embodiments, said first ligand is a small organic molecule. In any of the above embodiments, said second ligand is a small organic molecule.
Suitable second ligand can be selected from Tables 1, 5, 6, 7, or 8.
In one embodiment, the SHAL is tridentate further comprising a third ligand. Suitable second and third ligands can be independently selected from the group of ligands found in Tables 1, 5, 6, 7, or 8.
In one embodiment of SHAL, said third ligand is 4-(Dimethylamino)azobenzene-4′-sulfonyl-L-valine (Dv); said second ligand is 4-[4-(4-chlorobenzyl)piperazino]-3-nitrobenzenecarboxylic acid (Cb); and said first ligand is selected from the group consisting of 4[[5-(Trifluoromethyl)pyridin-2-yl]oxy]phenyl]N-phenylcarbamate, (R)-2-[4-(5-chloro-3-fluoro-2-pyridyloxy)phenoxy]propionic acid, 2-(((3-chloro-5(trifluoromethyl)pyridin-2-yloxy)phenoxy)methyl)acrylates, 2-(((3-chloro-5(trifluoromethyl)pyridin-2-yloxy)phenyl)methyl)acrylates, 2-(((3-chloro-5(trifluoromethyl)pyridin-2-yloxy)phenyl)methyl)acrylonitriles, 3-(3-chloro-4-{[5-(trifluoromethyl)-2-pyridinyl]oxy}anilino)-3-oxopropanoic acid, Sethoxydim, Clethodim, 5-(Tetradecyloxy)-2-furoic acid, 2-[(2,6-Dichlorophenyl)amino]benzeneacetic acid, 2-[4-(4-Chlorophenoxy)phenoxy]propanoic acid, (RS)-2-{4-[3-chloro-5-(trifluoromethyl)-2-pyridinyl]oxy]phenoxy}propanoic acid, (RS)-2-[4-(6-chloro-1,3-benzoxazol-2-yloxy)phenoxy]propanoic acid, (RS)-2-[4-(2,4-dichlorophenoxy)phenoxy]propanoic acid, (RS)-2-{4-[5-(trifluoromethyl)-2-pyridyloxy]phenoxy}propanoic acid, (RS)-2-[4-(6-chloroquinoxalin-2-yloxy)phenoxy]propanoic acid, and (RS)-2-[4-(α, α, α-trifluoro-p-tolyloxy)phenoxy]propanoic acid.
Other examples of SHAL are further provided in Table 2.
For any SHAL of the above embodiments that have two ligands, said first ligand is joined to said second ligand by a linker selected from the group consisting of a PEG type linker, a peptide or peptide analog linker, an avidin/biotin linker, a straight chain carbon linker, a heterocyclic linker, a branched carbon linker, a dendrimer, a nucleic acid linker, a sugar or carbohydrate linker, a thiol linker, an ester linker, a linker comprising an amine, and a linker comprising a carboxyl. In one embodiment, said linker comprises polyethyleneglycol. In another embodiment, said linker comprises polyethyleneglycol and a lysine.
For any SHAL of the above embodiments that have three ligands, said second ligand and said third ligand are joined to each other by a linker comprising a moiety selected from the group consisting of a PEG type linker, a peptide linker, an avidin/biotin linker, a straight chain carbon linker, a heterocyclic linker, a branched carbon linker, a dendrimer, a nucleic acid linker, a sugar or carbohydrate linker, a thiol linker, an ester linker, a linker comprising an amine, and a linker comprising a carboxyl. In one embodiment, said linker comprises polyethyleneglycol. In another embodiment, said linker comprises polyethyleneglycol and a lysine.
Another embodiment of the present disclosure provides a selective high affinity ligand (SHAL) that specifically binds to a cancer cell, said SHAL comprising: three ligands attached to each other, wherein said first ligand is 4-(Dimethylamino)azobenzene-4′-sulfonyl-L-valine (Dv); said second ligand is 4-[4-(4-chlorobenzyl)piperazino]-3-nitrobenzenecarboxylic acid (Cb); and said third ligand is selected from the group consisting of 3-(2-([3-chloro-5-(trifluoromethyl)-2-pyridinyl]oxy)-anilino)-3-oxopropanoic acid (Ct), or an analogue thereof.
In one embodiment, said first ligand, said second ligand and said third ligand are joined to each other by a linker comprising a moiety selected from the group consisting of a PEG type linker, a peptide linker, an avidin/biotin linker, a straight chain carbon linker, a heterocyclic linker, a branched carbon linker, a dendrimer, a nucleic acid linker, a sugar or carbohydrate linker, a thiol linker, an ester linker, a linker comprising an amine, and a linker comprising a carboxyl. In one aspect, said linker comprises polyethyleneglycol. In another aspect, said linker comprises polyethyleneglycol and a lysine.
Another embodiment of the present disclosure provides a SHAL comprising the structure:

wherein R1 is selected from the group consisting of COOH, a linker, an effector, and a linker attached to an effector.
Yet another embodiment of the present disclosure provides a SHAL comprising the structure:

wherein R2 comprises an effector.
In any of the above embodiments, A SHAL can be bivalent.
In some embodiments, said SHAL is attached to a transduction peptide. In one embodiment, said transduction peptide is selected from the group consisting of nuclear localization signal of SV40, the protein transduction domain of HIV Tat protein, the integrin-binding peptide (RGD peptide), the heparin-binding domain of vitronectin (VN peptide), antennapedia protein of Drosophila, VP22, oligoarginine, lactosylated poly-L-lysine or other oligocation, S-G-E-H-T-N-G-P-S-K-T-S-V-R-W-V-W-D, S-M-T-T-M-E-F-G-H-S-M-I-T-P-Y-K-I-D, Q-D-G-G-T-W-H-L-V-A-Y-C-A-K-S-H-R-Y, M-S-D-P-N-M-N-P-G-T-L-G-S-S-H-I-L-W, S-P-G-N-Q-S-T-G-V-I-G-T-P-S-F-S-N-H, S-S-G-A-N-Y-F-F-N-A-I-Y-D-F-L-S-N-F, and G-T-S-R-A-N-S-Y-D-N-L-L-S-E-T-L-T-Q. In another embodiment, said transduction peptide is hexa-arginine.
In any of the above embodiments, said SHAL is attached to an effector. In one embodiment, said effector is selected from the group consisting of an epitope tag, an antibody, a second SHAL, a label, a cytotoxin, a liposome, a radionuclide, a drug, a prodrug, an enzyme inhibitor, a viral particle, a cytokine, and a chelate. In another embodiment, said effector is an epitope tag selected from the group consisting of an avidin, and a biotin. In yet another embodiment, said effector is a cytotoxin selected from the group consisting of a Diphtheria toxin, a Pseudomonas exotoxin, a ricin, an abrin, and a thymidine kinase. In still another embodiment, said effector is a chelate comprising a metal isotope selected from the group consisting of 99Tc, 203Pb, 67Ga, 68Ga, 72As, 111In, 113mIn, 97Ru, 62Cu, 64Cu, 52Fe, 52mMn, 51Cr, 186Re, 188Re, 77As, 90Y, 67Cu, 169Er, 121Sn, 127Te, 142Pr, 143Pr, 198Au, 199Au, 161Tb, 109Pd, 165Dy, 149Pm, 151Pm, 153Sm, 157Gd, 159Gd, 166Ho, 172Tm, 169Yb, 175Yb, 177Lu, 105Rh and 111Ag. Further in another embodiment, said effector is a chelate comprising an alpha emitter. In one aspect, said alpha emitter is bismuth 213. In another embodiment, said effector is a chelate comprising DOTA. In another embodiment, said effector is a lipid or a liposome. In a particular embodiment, said effector is selected from the group consisting of 3-(2-([3-chloro-5-(trifluoromethyl)-2-pyridinyl]oxy)-anilino)-3-oxopropanoic acid (Ct), 4[[5-(Trifluoromethyl)pyridin-2-yl]oxy]phenyl]N-phenylcarbamate, (R)-2-[4-(5-chloro-3-fluoro-2-pyridyloxy)phenoxy]propionic acid, 2-(((3-chloro-5(trifluoromethyl)pyridin-2-yloxy)phenoxy)methyl)acrylates, 2-(((3-chloro-5(trifluoromethyl)pyridin-2-yloxy)phenyl)methyl)acrylates, 2-(((3-chloro-5(trifluoromethyl)pyridin-2-yloxy)phenyl)methyl)acrylonitriles, 3-(3-chloro-4-{[5-(trifluoromethyl)-2-pyridinyl]oxy}anilino)-3-oxopropanoic acid, Sethoxydim, Clethodim, 5-(Tetradecyloxy)-2-furoic acid, 2-[(2,6-Dichlorophenyl)amino]benzeneacetic acid, 2-[4-(4-Chlorophenoxy)phenoxy]propanoic acid, (RS)-2-{4-[3-chloro-5-(trifluoromethyl)-2-pyridinyl]oxy]phenoxy}propanoic acid, (RS)-2-[4-(6-chloro-1,3-benzoxazol-2-yloxy)phenoxy]propanoic acid, (RS)-2-[4-(2,4-dichlorophenoxy)phenoxy]propanoic acid, (RS)-2-{4-[5-(trifluoromethyl)-2-pyridyloxy]phenoxy}propanoic acid, (RS)-2-[4-(6-chloroquinoxalin-2-yloxy)phenoxy]propanoic acid, and (RS)-2-[4-(α, α, α-trifluoro-p-tolyloxy)phenoxy]propanoic acid.
One embodiment of the present disclosure provides a method of inhibiting the growth or proliferation of a cancer cell that expresses an HLA-DR10 marker, said method comprising: contacting said cancer with a selective high-affinity polydentate ligand (SHAL) of any of the above embodiments.
In one aspect, said cell is a metastatic cell. In another aspect, said cell is a solid tumor cell. In yet another aspect, said cancer cell is a malignant B lymphocyte. In a particular aspect, said cancer cell is associated with non-Hodgkins lymphoma or leukemia or other B-cell derived malignancies.
Still in another embodiment, the present disclosure provides a pharmaceutical formulation said formulation comprising: a pharmaceutically acceptable excipient and a SHAL of any of the above embodiments. In one aspect, said formulation is a unit dosage formulation.
Further provided, in one embodiment, is a method of detecting a cancer cell, said method comprising: contacting said cancer cell with a chimeric molecule comprising an SHAL of any of the above embodiments attached to a detectable label; and detecting the presence or absence of said detectable label. In one aspect, said detectable label is a selected from the group consisting of a gamma-emitter, a positron-emitter, an x-ray emitter, an alpha emitter, and a fluorescence-emitter.
Still further provided, in one embodiment, is a method of detecting a cancer cell, said method comprising: contacting a cancer cell with a chimeric molecule comprising chimeric molecule comprising a SHAL of any of the above embodiments attached to an epitope tag; contacting said chimeric molecule with a chelate comprising a detectable moiety whereby said chelate binds to said epitope tag thereby associating said detectable moiety with said chelate; and detecting said detectable moiety.
In one aspect, said detectable moiety is a radionuclide. In another aspect, said detectable moiety is selected from the group consisting of a gamma-emitter, a positron-emitter, an alpha emitter, an x-ray emitter, and a fluorescence-emitter. In one aspect, said detecting comprises external imaging. In another aspect, said detecting comprises internal imaging.
In a particular aspect, said detectable moiety comprises a metal isotope selected from the group consisting of 99Tc, 203Pb, 67Ga, 68Ga, 72As, 111In, 113mIn, 97Ru, 62Cu, 64lCu, 52Fe, 52mMn, 51Cr, 186Re, 188Re, 77As, 90Y, 67Cu, 169Er, 121Sn, 127Te, 142Pr, 143Pr, 198Au, 199Au, 161Tb, 109Pd, 165Dy, 149Pm, 151Pm, 153Sm, 157Gd, 159Gd, 166Ho, 172Tm, 169Yb, 175Yb, 177Lu, 105Rh, and 111Ag. In another aspect, said chelate comprises DOTA. In yet another aspect, said epitope tag is an avidin, a biotin, or an enzyme.